VocaTalk
by NEGATIVEplusPOSITIVETOMBOY
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask questions to any or all the vocaloids? Well, know you can! ANY of the vocaloids even, the Spanish ones!Ask the author! Don't miss this moment! PM or review a question/questions to the author. Author CAN speak Spanish! Don't wait!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I thought What the Heck! I only have one story that's STILL in progress, I don't think that's good enough, so I thought of making something fun and worthy for your eyes. I got a lot more inspirations that I want to write so I thought of taking one more step towards good reviews. I hope you enjoy!**

VocaTalk

NEGATIVEplusPOSITIVETOMBOY- Welcome! Oh wait, I forgot no one is here yet.

WAIT! hold on! Before you go back to search for another story, Okay! I know I tricked you, I deserve a good slap in the face. But, PLEASE here me out! Okay as you know I am making some kind of Ask-the-Vocaloids-thing. Anyways I need your help! I promised all the vocaloids I'd give them questions for them to answer and if I don't, they'll kill me! I know you might not care but please I just need at least ONE measly question! I know you might not know me and that I shouldn't bring you into this, but come on!

If you can give me more than two you could save Kaito!

Oh yeah forgot to tell you that part. Kaito is in danger!

Meiko got seriously drunk, and poor Kaito is the victim.

SHE'S TORTURING HIM!

Miku: Don't worry Kaito! I'll save you!

Rin&Len: How?

Miku: Of course with my . . . .

LEEK SWORD!

*Miku holds a leek sword up in the air*

NPT(If you don't who that is, it's the author, the one who told you about our crisis): Um . . . . Miku not to upset you or anything, but I think you need more power-ups to defeat Evil Meiko

Meiko: What did you call me?!

*NPT cowers in fear and hides behind the Kagamines*

NPT: Nnnoothing

Meiko: thought so

*Yanks Kaito's scarf making him choke*

Kaito: . . . . He . .lp .

NPT: Please help Miku get enough power-ups to defeat Meiko! Hurry! There is not enough time left! Oh in case you forgot, to help Miku you have to ask as many questions as you can. Even Stupid ones! You could even ask me!

Although I won't get any power-up. They'll just be transferred to Miku!

HELP!

Rin&Len: Damn we get it!

Rin: Yeah, you don't have to scream like a retard!

NPT: You are just jealous because you guys aren't the main characters that get to save Kaito!

*Sticks out tongue*

*Rin tries to punch NPT but is being hold back by Len*

Rin: Let me at her! Len! Why don't you let me at her!? Why are you on her side!

Len: Rin, remember we can embarrass her later

Rin:*stops struggling* Oh Right.

NPT: Oh boy.

Meiko: Mwahahahaha*laughs evilly*

HURRY!

HELP!


	2. Chapter 2

NPT: SO . . . . . .Apparently only one commented. Not like I'm offended or insulted I understand people don't have time for reviewing my stories but I WILL STILL WORK HARD! Also, I thank Hikari Kanata for reviewing. Thank You!

Rin: Who's Hikari Kanata?

NPT: The one who reviewed, idiot! NOW! kneel down in thanks!

*yanks Rin's head to the ground and is in a bow down postion*

NPT & Rin: Thank You Hikari Kanata!

Rin:*stands up and dusts herself* Well, that's done. Hey where's Miku, Kaito and the rest of our gang gone?

NPT: I think their still in the fantasy realm.

Rin: STILL! How many questions did that Hikari something ask?

NPT: RESPECT!*hits Rin in the head* To answer your question she asked 2 questions, and that means Miku has 2 upgrades and she now has armor and a stronger leek sword.

Rin: really?

NPT: Yeah! Isn't that great :)

Rin: Guess so

NPT: Let's answer the first question- What are the Kagamines going to do to embarrass NPT?

*gulps*

*Rin smirks evilly*

Rin: I need to get Len for this

~Later~

Rin: brought him!

Len:Hi

*crowd claps, fangirls shriek*

Rin and Len: When did they get here?

NPT: While you were gone, I made some posters and, well, here are the results.

Rin: Wait, what is that song?

NPT: Oh! whenever a vocaloid or vocaloids come in a random song that the vocaloid or vocaloids created comes on, aren't I a genius?

Rin: Oh but why this song?!

NPT: Why not?

Len: Rin really feels connected with her songs and all of that junk and she hates this song because she says 'that it leaves everything in a cliffhanger and she wants to know what happens next and since there was no sequel to the song, she blames the bloody music corporation'

NPT: Sheesh, that bad? I only played ' Karakuri Burst' because you guys were both in it.

Len: You could have picked another song! Me and Rin made a lot of songs together

NPT: Yeah, but I especially liked that song

Rin: Whatever, let's just answer the questions.

Len: What was the question?

Rin: Embarrassing NPT

Len: OOOOOhhhh! Got it! Well, we can't tell that! It's supposed to be a surprise!

Rin: Yeah, Although the April Fools' prank was hilarious!

Len: yeah!

Len and rin: You could have seen NPT's face in the morning, and when NPT screamed in shock! BEST DAY EVER!

*Len and Rin high-fived*

IA: So what did you do to her?

Rin, Len, NPT: IA WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!

IA: Some minutes ago, didn't you hear the music?

Rin: Sorry, we were flashbacking. What was the song?

IA: Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story

NPT:Yay! IA's here!

*NPT glomps IA*

Rin and Len: Sorry folks NPT loves IA, don't worry boys, NPT isn't in love in that kind of mushy kissy kind of way just . . . . NPT admires IA.

Rin: And GUMI

Len: Yeah, and GUMI. But the prank was that we actually drew on her face,

A MUSTACHE!

*Roll on the floor laughing*

NPT: Anyways, next question- Are there gonna be more characters coming in?

Of course there are!

Rin and Len: I guess that's it!

NPT: Yeah

Rin: We gotta go

NPT: Where?

Len: Fantasy realm

NPT: Okay

Rin: Hey, NPT

NPT: Yeah?

Rin: How old are you? and, are you a boy or a girl?

NPT: Why? Are you falling in love with me already?

Rin:NO!

NPT: Why you asking then?

Rin: Just because

NPT: Sorry can't tell. Lips sealed.

IA: Why not? You act like a boy, dress like a boy, your face is in that mask all the time, and your voice has this girlish tint to it, but we don't know!

NPT: Sorry, can't tell even to my favorite vocaloid

IA: FINE! YOU'LL SPILL THE BEANS SOMEDAY! I'LL BE WAITING!

NPT: 'Kay BYE guys!

(And you too, readers!)

Xb

L


	3. Chapter 3

NPT: Okay I read some of the reviews, and I am actually happy that VocaTalk is advancing. So today we have some vocaloids coming in. SO LET US BEGIN WITH THE QUESTIONS!

Kaito! Miku! Get your butts down here!

*Kaito and Miku come in*

*Cantarella plays*

NPT: Guys, sit down. now you probably now Kaito . . .

*crowd whispering, some nodding, others asking, "Who's he?"*

*camera shows Kaito's deppressed upset face*

NPT: You also probably know MIKU HATSUNE!

Crowd: YES!

*World Is Mine plays*

NPT: Anyways, First question, from WonderRin to Kaito- May I have your ice cream? Please?

Kaito: . . . . .

NO! You will never get my ice cream! IT'S MINE! MINE! and mine only, you will never get my ice cream! You don't even know where my special and secret stash of ice cream that's hidden somewhere secret! Nobody does!

hahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

NPT: You mean in your bedroom under the bed inside your mini refrigerator.

Kaito: No-wait . . . WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW!

NPT: Eh . . .well I was bored, so I was just snooping around the vocaloid's room, also theirs a sign that points under your bed stating 'Kaito's Special Secret Stash of Ice Cream [ or as Ilike to call it KSSSIC] So I just followed the sign and ta-da now I know where your KSSSIC is. Also, you have no common sense, your stash is called a secret for a reason, it's like you want others to really find your _secret _stash, and if you don't take away that sign and don't guard your stash then someone like WonderRin might sneak up at night to take it! [To WonderRin- read the bold at the end of the chapter PLEASE!]

Kaito*whining*: Oh . . . .You don't have to be that harsh!

NPT: Shouldn't I be though?

Now, 2 questions from . . . oh what do we have here it's . . . . Hikari Kanata again! Are you going to become a frequent visitor? First question, for Miku! Miku now you got 3 more power-ups which means you've got five in total!

Miku: I know that! I can do simple math like that!

NPT: sorry. *shrugs*. Oh! If you don't understand what we are doing here just go back to the first chapter! Now to explain. Kaito is still Meiko's prisoner, but I begged Meiko, yeah I know begging sounds so weak but what could I do! Meiko was staring at me with that fierce glare that I JUST had to beg! , so I begged her to let me borrow Kaito. Meiko is still in the Fantasy realm so she can't hear me and thank goodness she isn't here! If Miku gets ten or more she can reach FULL POWER to fight Meiko I might even write about it, though I'm not good at writing at such stuff, since I'm still an amateur.

Okay enough about this, the question is-Does Miku have a thing for Kaito?

Crowd: OOOOH!

Miku:*blushing* Shut up!

NPT: So do you?

Miku: Stop teasing! I . . . . . . Okay! Fine I do!

NPT:*smirking*Reallly?

Miku*blushing red as a tomato or maybe more*yeah I do

Kaito: . . . . .

NPT: So Kaito what do you feel about the confession? *still smirking*

Kaito*whispering* I like Miku too.

NPT: Can't hear you! OH! Look at the time! I'll let you guys have some alone time

*presses a button, Miku and Kaito fall down a trap door on the floor*

Crowd: Booooo!

NPT: Sorry! But if you want to know what happens I might write about it! *winks*

IA! Rin! Come in!

*IA and Rin walk in*

*INSANITY plays*

NPT: Sit down please.

So question two, well it doesn't say to who but we three will try to answer it!

What is IA's and the Kagamine's role in the story?

Well, Not to sound rude, or anything, but the title kind of states it all. I thought I wrote what this was all about in the first chapter. But since my throat hurts, I'll let Rin and IA do the talking for me.

Rin and IA: YOU'RE JUST LAZY!

NPT: So?

Rin: Well, this is a kind of talk show

IA: Yeah, but with all the vocaloids in it!

Rin: NPT also says that she will also add asking questions to the UTAU's

IA: This talk show is basically that you ask questions to the Vocaloids or UTAUs and we will try to answer them for you.

Rin: That simple!

NPT: Thanks guys I drank some water I'm alright now

Rin and IA: Your welcome! Bye!

NPT: BYE!

* Kaito comes in*

NPT: 'Sup Kaito

Kaito: Why are you always so mean to me NPT?

NPT: Well, I like you, when I trust someone I act like my true self. Instead of the nice, quiet, hard-working, deceiving, glasses girl Andy I am the rude, kind-of-hyper, laugh-a-lot, liar, just-kidding, slacker, but still with glasses Andy

Kaito: Who's Andy?

NPT: ME IDIOT!

Kaito: Your name is Andy?

NPT: Yeah

Kaito: If your name is Andy, then you're a boy right?

NPT:*laughs* You never know

Kaito: Can all of the Vocaloids then call you Andy?

NPT: Guess so

Kaito: OKAY GUYS WE ARE NOW GOING TO CALL NPT, ANDY FROM NOW ON!

NPT: IDIOT! Don't be loud! *hits Kaito in the head*

Kaito: Since, you don't hate me. does that mean we are friends?

NPT: Weren't we?

Kaito: Yah, I just wanted to here those words. BYE!

NPT: The world need more of these kinds of people!

If only I wasn't friends with these kinds of people then maybe I could leave them more easily and not worry about them

*sighs*

**Anyways, to WonderRin I'm sorry if I used you when I was yelling at Kaito in case you felt that you hated me! I just needed an example for Kaito.**

BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Andy: Okay, well I was pretty much bored, so I checked my reviews thinking that they were going to be the same. Though, I was surprised that there were a lot who reviewed. I almost cried out! BUT! I will not let any tears fall! I was so excited and so were the Vocaloids! Yippee! Anyways let's start! I will call the Vocaloids that were asked questions, so come in Rin!

*Rin comes in*

*Abstract Nonsense plays*

Len!

*Len comes in*

*Fire Flower plays*

SeeU!

*SeeU comes in*

*Alone comes on*

Kaito and Miku!

*Kaito and Miku come in*

*Cendrillon plays*

And FINALLY! IA!

*IA comes in*

*Chord Liner is heard*

Wow! I'm out of breath! So first question from WonderRin! Yay! I'm glad you forgave me!

Len: Forgave you for what?

Andy: None of your beeswax! *sticks out tongue* So the question is for Rin and Len so- **What is you guys' favorite romantic song that you sang together?**

Rin and Len: . . . . . . Probably Butterfly On your Right Shoulder

Rin: Yah! the name's cool and the PV's we made weren't half bad. I liked the costumes!

Len: Yeah I didn't like Romeo and Cinderella I looked too much of a pervert

Rin: LOL

Andy: Okay! Oh! Kaito, WonderRin says that she still is going to steal your ice cream

Miku: Were are you going Kaito?

Kaito: HOME! What if she found MY secret stash! Bye Guys!

Andy: So, next question! From Hikari Kanata. Yay! I'm so glad my story has advanced because of you! First question- **What happened in the trap door between Kaito and Miku?** Good question I will make a one-shot about it when I have time, maybe I could PM you when I write about it, though I might forget :s. Second- **Does Len have a thing for Rin?** Ah sweet Love! I love these questions it truly makes me giddy with excitement knowing such secrets *evil smirk*

Rin: You TRULY are weird

Len: . . . . .

Andy: Why are you so quiet Len?

Len: . . . . . I . . . . . I . . . .guess

Rin: What!?

Len: I . . . .

Andy: Speak up Len! You know what? You guys have to figure this out alone, sooooo *presses button and trap door opens* Problem solved!

Crowd: BOOOOOO!

Andy: Whatever. If you want to know what happens then read the story that I am going to make someday called Trap Door

IA: Where'd you come up with the name?

Andy: It's obvious. I think even the readers would have already known the tittle.

Next question for . . . . .me. . . . well . . . .I haven't been asked much questions so thank you-** What's your favorite song by IA?**

"3 Well, I love many! Why is it such a hard question! Seriously, I'm sorry, but I can't answer that because I don't have an answer

Jill: That's the best excuse?

Andy: Where'd you pop out?

Jill: . . . . A magician never reveals her secrets!

Andy: You're not a magician you're a trickster!

Jill: Yeah, but who made me that way?

Andy: Me

Jill: See?

Andy: WHATEVER! NEXT QUESTION! from Nishina wow new person. Hi!-**Are you in this Vocaloid Talk are twincest?** I am sorry but I don't understand but if you're asking me if there is twincest between the Vocaloids, really I am a very bad at writing twincest so I can't guarantee that any Vocaloids are incestuous. Though if you are a Len Rin incest fan I respect you! I know it sounds gross to some people but Len and Rin make it work! Anyways I will tell Len that you are a fan of his! Sorry, if I did not answer your question thoroughly!

IA: Thank You for being one of my fans sometimes I feel like I have none

Andy: IA your so nice and formal! *hugs IA*

Anyw-

Kaito: I came!

Andy: Nobody really needed to know that

Kaito: eh! Why you so mean? I thought we were friends!

Andy: YOU INTERRUPTED ME!

Kaito: I didn't mean to.

Andy: Whatever. So another new person who reviewed, Yay! Today is a day of surprises! Anyways Isabella-Chan asked 2 questions. The first, **When will Kaito and Miku have babies?** Oh! I was asking myself that question as well! So? What'd you have to say? Miku? Kaito?

Miku and Kaito: 0/0*red as tomatoes*

Miku: Why . . . . . why . . . .w . would . . .s . s .someone ask THAT!

Kaito: Y-yeah!

Andy: *smirks* Well have you thought at least about having teal and blue-haired babies?

Miku: YOU PERVERT!

Andy: Fine since Kaito is my best friend I'll ask him instead. Kaito, have you thought about it?

Kaito: A. . . .a . . bit

Andy: KNEW IT! You have such a perverted mind!

Anyways, next question,** Do Len and Rin love each other in THAT kind of way?**

Aaaah! If only Rin and Len were here! Imagine their faces! I think they do like each other in THAT kind of way. I mean, come on! They're 14! They are teenagers now so I think they are not that innocent anymore. Anyways, I think I like you Isabella- Chan you are a LenxRin shipper, we Kagamine fans gotta stick together. I also like to pair Kaito and Miku and Luka and Gakupo I got started with the LukaxGakupo thing ever since I heard Go Google It. Awesome Song! ''3

Rin and Len: WE CAME BACK!

Andy: Hi! You could have come back earlier

Rin: We could, If you hadn't put a freaking maze there! We spent almost half an hour down there we were even shouting for help! Also, it was dark down there!

Andy: No it wasn't. There was a light switch on the right corner and there was a button that folded the maze and you didn't have to walk your way through there.

Len and Rin: . . . . .We walked, exhausted, and tired, and you JUST know told us that! You could have told us that before we went in the maze!

Andy: I forgot *shrugs*

Rin : I. Hate. You.

Andy: I've been told that in various occasions. Questions from EvilFlowerz. First, **If I ask questions Miku will power up?** Yes. In the next chapter I might tell how many upgrades were given because I'm lazy right now. 2. **Is IT TRUE that Rin and Len are mirror images are not brother-sister?**

Good question. But maybe you have heard others say what I am about to say to you right now but in MY opinion they are mirror images and not twins because of their last names, 'mirror sound' is what Kagamine means. I think, I have no time to Google it, Okay! But some people like to insist that they are siblings or twins but they might not. I've asked Boss about it but he just said he has no time for such nonsense! MEANIE!

IA: You've met Master!?

Andy: Yeah he is always busy

Rin: Have you ever seen his face

Andy: No he always hides it, somehow. Even in broad daylight!

Len: Like you.

Andy: Yeah, but I wear a mask! There's a difference. Anyways, to #3:** Do you have any crazy obsessions with a food like the Vocaloids?**

Rin and Len: We wouldn't call them 'crazy'

Andy: Not really. I like mostly anything, but one of my favorite treats are cream puffs! YAY! I also like kiwis, melons [NOT Watermelons], and blueberries! Though my friends don't like them.): TRAITORS! But, No, I don't. Sorry!

#5: [ I skipped the 4th one because I already answered it as best as I could; if you have more questions, please PM me, I will try to answer when I can] For SeeU!** What was your song Hide and Seek all about?**

*Hide and Seek plays*

SeeU: Well, I felt in a really bad mood so I looked out my window and saw some kids running around and all. I got inspiration. At first I was deciding it'd be a more happy and hyper song and I did the lyrics but somehow since I was in a foul mood I guess I turned it sadistic and creepy. It was a kind of mistake. But the answer pretty much lies in the title.

Andy: I think it was a good song

SeeU: Thank you *blushes*

Andy: Eh . . . SeeU you don't get much words of praise or affection do you?

SeeU: Not really

Andy: *glomps SeeU* Don't worry SeeU! I'll be your friend. Geez! You're so soft and adorable!

Rin: QUESTION 4!

**Rin and Len, can you perform Trick or Treat?**

Len: Wouldn't be bad *shrugs*

Rin: For the fans.

Rin and Len: Let's do this!

_Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet  
Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet  
Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run into the dark  
Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!_

This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick  
Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups  
Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep  
Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep  
But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations  
When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations  
You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels  
You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal

Ahh...

Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife  
A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life  
Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see  
Lantern shadows that grew at night unconsciously frightened me  
My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake so early  
If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?  
Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?  
But you still wear lies, so let's get back to our play tonight

"Hey..." "Give me that..?.." "Giggle..."

Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?  
Milk is what you want because it made you well at your own house?  
This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place  
I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face  
Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now  
Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how  
Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing false hospitality  
Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me

_**The End?**_

Crowd: *Claps and whistles*

Andy: **[These lyrics are not mine! The only part I did NOT copy and paste is the 'The End?' part, okay so don't call me a stealer!]**That was good! Okay next reviewer, from Gabriella, **Aren't you guys gonna save Kaito?**

IA: Talking about that, where is Kaito?

Andy: Probably in the clutches of Evil Meiko!

Rin: Then what about Miku?

Andy: Probably preparing herself for the next battle. THE FINAL BATTLE! Well, it only took us 4 chapters to receive 10 reviews, although I find that a great accomplishment! I think it kind of went to fast, But even though Kaito will be free and Meiko will be sober, You could still ask us questions. Vocaloids and UTAU's included. Me and Jill too. We ARE going to save Kaito!

ALL VOCALOIDS: HURRAY!

Andy: FInally, Last but certainly not least, EvilOrganGes!

Rin: Really? I thought at first it read EvilORANGES!

Andy: Nope! The question is for Rin,** Why don't you run over Meiko with your Road(a) Roller?**

Rin: BECAUSE OF MASTER!

Andy: What'd he do?

Rin: He hid and took away my Road Roller!

Andy: Why?

Rin: Me and Len where taking our daily ride, when this idiot was crossing the street and didn't hear the rumbling of our road roller, he was too late to get to the other side and got ran over by us! Master gave us a big talk about being careful and blah blah blah but as a 'lesson' he took away our road roller! ;-; He also made us visit the stupid guy, give him a gift, and apologize! Seriously! And the idiot was smiling all the time! Also, he didn't look bad at all, except for a cast for his whole body he looked fine!

Andy: YOU CALL THAT 'FINE'!

Rin: Yeah, he seemed fine, smiling all the way through our visit! Heck! He even asked for a picture!

Andy: Wow! You seemed pissed out.

Rin: .. . . . . . . . . Whatever. . . .

Andy: Anyways, Thank You for listening! Bye Bye!

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . .. . . . . . .

IA: Hey, Andy, Who was that girl, Jill?

Andy: Why? You Jealous?

IA: NO! Just wondering!

Andy: She's a present

IA: Huh?

Andy: Master created her for me, her personality is a bit snappish and rock hard but she is really caring though she doesn't know it, if I tell her she'd be calling me 'Idiot' for the rest of my days!

IA: You guys seem like friends

Andy: We are although we don't like to show it.

She also might be in some of my stories helping out, though she might be any age and have a different personality than what I just described. She can sing too. She doesn't look like it. Her specialty are rock songs, but she has many kinds of tones in her voice depending on the song. An example is SiGrE, her song might change to a kind of mature tone. Jill STRONG is the tone that I like to call it. She isn't good at singing high notes like Rin or Miku, that's why Master doesn't let her sing.

IA: Sad. She must feel lonely

Andy: No! She has me and her guy friend, Jack. Jill is strong. I know it!

IA: You have faith in her don't you?

Andy: Yeah! Well, bye! I don't like talking about emotional stuff like that.

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS, PM OR REVIEW!**


End file.
